


Emma's potty troubles

by NITRAM



Series: Welcome to the Fharming family [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Embarrassment, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humiliation, Other, Parent Prince Charming | David Nolan, Parent Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NITRAM/pseuds/NITRAM
Summary: Emma had a hard day at work and she cant wait to go home.Notes at the bottom I will be taking prompts for this series.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Prince Charming/Snow White
Series: Welcome to the Fharming family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Emma's potty troubles

**Author's Note:**

> this is a new series that will be taking prompts about the charming family as in short stories involving two or more members of the family I do consider Regina part of the family as Emma's step grandmother, Some guest will be welcome some wont I am not a hook fan try to keep the hook Swans to minimal please and thank you and lets keep it friendly please and thank you

Its been a long day at the station for the savior of storybrooke as she was stuck doing shit loads of paperwork while her father was out where the action was, She wasn't sure how her father talked her into doing the paperwork or she obeyed his orders when she was the boss, She loved her father she supposed thats why her parents are able to talk her into doing things she normally wouldn't do, While she was stuck doing her paperwork the blonde savior drank way to much coffee. As she continued to work her bladder began to feel little twitches the blonde thought nothing of she would simply hold it and use the bathroom once she made it home. Soon her shift ended and she was to go home, which had her happy and pain at the same time she was trying to rush home and the lights had to turn red. The twitches were getting stronger if the light didn't change soon she might end up wetting herself. Finally Emma thought when the light changed to green she speed up making it to her new home a home she shared with her father ,mother and brother. The blonde made her way to the bathroom but she could open up the door no matter how much she twist and turned the door knob the door to the bathroom seemed to be jammed. The blond savior was getting desperate out of the corner of her eye she noticed her little brothers chair not thinking she ran an sat on the potty like a little girl whom was in the middle of potty training, “Oh look Snow our baby girl is using the potty all by herself,” Emma herd her father voice teasing she turned to see not only her father but her mother, son and little brother aww shes growing up so fast. Snow playful teased it only got more humiliating when she hear henry, ”Quick sis take a picture of my baby niece.’ henry joked to Emma’s embarrassment “Seriously not yo too kid,” Emma would never forget this day next time she’ll use the bathrooms at the sheriff station.


End file.
